ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Hearts Channel (Ukraine)
This is the Ukrainian Version of Kingdom Hearts Channel, Which Will Be Replacing the Disney Channel Ukraine. This Version of the Kingdom Hearts Channel Will Have Ukrainian and English Languages. List of Shows: Disney Kingdom Junior Sora's & Mickey's PhilharMagical Stories Rolie Polie Olie PB&J Otter The Mouse Factory Welcome to Pooh Corner Dumbo's Circus Sofia the First Jake and the Never Land Pirates Stanley Doc McStuffins Adventures in Wonderland Mister Roger's Neighborhood Jungle Junction Good Morning, Mickey! Fraggle Rock Sing Me A Story With Belle Mousercise Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends (UK Version, Series 1-7) Postman Pat 3-2-1 Contact Bill Nye rhe Science Guy The Electic Company (1971 TV Series) Keyblade Sorcerery in the Sky Mickey Mouse Works DuckTales Timon & Pumbaa The Land Before Time: The Series The Ink & Paint Cafe Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales TaleSpin Lilo & Stitch: The Series 101 Dalmatians: The Series Cow & Chicken Camp Lazlo Out of Jimmy's Head Pound Puppies (1986 TV Series) Hong Kong Phooey Josie and the Pussycats Phineas and Ferb Fish Hooks The Emperor's New School Donald Duck Presents Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Disney's All New House of Mouse The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh The Little Mermaid (TV Series) Tiny Toon Adventures Tron: Uprising Goof Troop Star Wars Rebels Gilligan's Planet The Lion Guard Kingdom Teens Switched at Birth Melissa & Joey Austin & Ally Jessie A.N.T. Farm Good Luck, Charlie The Suite Life on Deck Wizards of Waverly Place Victorious Icarly Big Time Rush How to Rock Shake It Up So Random! Clarissa Explains It All Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide Zoey 101 Unfabulous Pair of Kings All Star Muppet Show Star Tours: The Series Dog with a Blog Stuck in the Middle Shadowhunters Walt's Magic Kingdom Classics Disneyland (TV Series) Walt Disney Presents Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color The Wonderful World of Disney (1969-1979 Version) Walt Disney Presents: Annette The Hardy Boys Spin and Marty The Adventures of Clint and Mac Mickey Mouse Club (1955 and 1977 Versions) Zorro (1957 TV Series) Davy Crockett (TV Miniseries) Movies Now You See It The Proud Family Movie The Brave Little Toaster Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Muskeeters Cow Belles Camp Rock Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam The Jungle Book The Jungle Book 2 Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure 16 Wishes Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension A Boy Named Charlie Brown Snoopy, Come Home Mary Poppins The Secret of NIMH An American Tail Rock-a-Doodle Mickey's House of Villains Toy Story Toy Story 2 Toy Story 3 Mulan Hercules Princess Protection Program Aladdin Beauty and the Beast Pinocchio The Lion King Fantasia Fantasia 2000 Dumbo Who Framed Roger Rabbit 101 Dalmatians Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird The Adventures of Elmo in Grounchland Tinker Bell Tinker Bell and The Lost Treasure Tinker Bell and The Great Fairy Rescue 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1954 Film) Cars Cars 2 Peter Pan Starstruck Dadnapped Hatching Pete Wizrads of Waverly Place: The Movie Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi The Land Before Time The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Lemonade Mouth Frenemies Song of the South The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars The Brave Little Toaster To the Rescue Cadet Kelly Get a Clue Herbie: Fully Loaded Lady and the Tramp Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure The Three Caballeros Old Yeller The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Cinderella Pete's Dragon Piglet's Big Movie The Fox and the Hound The Fox and the Hound 2 Bambi Bambi II Alice in Wonderland (1951 Film) The Nightmare Before Christmas The Aristocats The Happiest Millionaire Bedknobs and Broomsticks The Monkey's Uncle A Goofy Movie Chitty Chitty Bang Bang Babes in Toyland (1961 Film) Robin Hood The Little Mermaid The Rescuers Hannah Montana: The Movie Summer Magic Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun Rolie Rolie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier Davy Crockett and the River Pirates Fun and Fancy Free Melody Time Kingdom Hearts: The Lost Treasures Tangled The Princess and the Frog Pocahantos Spongebob Squarepants: The Movie The Tigger Movie The Muppets (2011 Film) Shorts D-TV Car Toons: Mater's Tall Tales Have a Laugh Mickey's Mousekersize Tasty Time with ZeFronk Can You Teach My Alligator Manners? The Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh A Poem is.... Handy Manny's School for Tools Minnie's Bow Toons Movie Surfers Take Two with Phineas and Ferb Jiminy Cricket Educational Serials Disney's Friends for Change Games Disney 365 Learning with Bella Thorne and Zendaya Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol Pixie Previews Rosetta's Gardening Lesson Muppet Moments Category:Kingdom Hearts (TV Channel)